


there's more at steak than I thought

by timberwolfoz



Series: won't be long before I cave in [10]
Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Stefan is a great sap, actually they're both great saps, adorable prats in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberwolfoz/pseuds/timberwolfoz
Summary: Stefan takes Rash on a spontaneous sort-of-date, to celebrate a hitherto-unknown celebratory day.With grateful thanks to pantsaretherealheroes for listening to me wibble on about this in tumblr chat and for the readover and thumbs up once it was finished, and to Heliophile for her as always excellent beta and Britpick.Thanks also to mcicioni for introducing me to the adorable prats in the first place, which kicked off my writing muse after three years' absence - ten stories and 95, 584 words later, there's a lot more story to be told. :D





	there's more at steak than I thought

_meet me @ flat iron 4 steak dinner 2nite? it's spitting distance from ur work_

_Yeah I know it.  Why?_

_do i need a reason 2 have dinner with u?  *pout*_

_Don't you *pout* at me. Seriously.  Why?_

_well if having dinner with yr bf isn't enough…_

_Of course it is, but on a Tuesday?_

_ok u suspicious sod google 'steak day' ON YOUR PHONE_

_I'm a cop. It's my job to be suspicious._

_have u googled it?_

_Doing it now…_

_tell me when u find it…_

_STEFAN! Thanks a lot, I nearly snorted tea up my nose._

_well will i c u there?_

_Of course. If you don't mind me coming straight from work._

_not @ all will only dash home to do a thing myself_

_If it's BJ day do you need to do a thing?_

_RASH! nearly choked on my coffee._

_If you're choking on *coffee* that'll put a damper on later._

_oh god. c u @7ish you wicked man. ;) <3 xoxo_

_;) see you as soon as I can get away from work <3 xoxo_

 

* * *

 

Stefan's train was delayed, so he was only just walking up to the restaurant when he heard familiar brisk footsteps behind him.  He turned to greet Rash with a quick warm kiss, grinning when Rash linked arms with him and said "How on earth did you hear about _that?"_

"Overheard someone mention it at work.  When I found out what it was I _had_ to."

"I'll say you did," said Rash, squeezing Stefan's arm and dropping it as they came up to the door, giving Stefan a warm smile as Stefan held the door open for him.  "Besides, ten pound steaks."

"You mean price not size?"

"Of course price, that's about a largeish baby size."

"That's one way of measuring it… yeah, table for two," said Stefan as the server came up to them, looking around as they were escorted to a small table.  "Few couples here," he murmured to Rash once they'd ordered.  "Looks like we were lucky to get a table."

"Word might have spread," said Rash with a wink.  "Well," he said as their beers were brought, raising his glass.  "Thanks for the spontaneous date."

"Hmm," said Stefan, nevertheless raising his glass in return.  "S'pose it is a date."

"Of _course_ it's a date, since…" Rash leant over and lowered his voice. "… since it's the day it is and all."

"Mmmm… but we didn't get cleaned up and get our glad rags on," said Stefan.

"OK," said Rash with a fond smile, "let's do that and go out Friday night, how's that sound?"

"Now that's _definitely_ a date," said Stefan.  "But… not tomorrow night?"

"No, we'll want to stay in for that one," said Rash, giving Stefan a sultry look through his lashes that made Stefan flush up.

"You clever sod," said Stefan affectionately, clinking his glass against Rash's, then helping himself to the complementary popcorn on their table.  "God, Rash, this is good – you gotta try it."

"Don't get _too_ full," said Rash, nevertheless doing so.  _"God_.  This _is_ good."

"Yeah, but the reviews said the steaks weren't super huge," replied Stefan.

"Yeah, but remember there's afters," said Rash, chuckling as Stefan flushed up again, even as he grinned.  "You and your European skin," he teased.

"I'm a fragile delicate flower," retorted Stefan, batting his lashes.

Rash's incredulous snort made the passing server nearly drop their tray.

 

* * *

 

"Got to give it to you, that was a brilliant idea," Rash said as, pleasantly sated, they walked past the now-locked park near their home, fingers linked together.  "What now?"

"Shower," said Stefan.  "We _have_ been out all day.  Besides, we smell of woodsmoke." He gave Rash a wicked grin. "You can _give it to me_ later."

Rash choked slightly as a laugh escaped him, loud in the quiet air, and shoved Stefan hard in revenge "So we do, though" he said, sniffing Stefan's shoulder just as they came out of the trees and making him chuckle.  "Are we…?"

 "See how we go, eh?" said Stefan as they turned onto the street and walked the last few houses to their door.  "I mean…"

Rash quirked an eyebrow at him as he opened the door, escorting Stefan in and hanging up his coat, Stefan following suit. 

"I got tomorrow's lunch ready earlier," said Stefan, leading the way to the kitchen, "we just have to put it in."

"Thanks," said Rash, taking out his lunch box and leaving his messenger bag on the table.  "I'll just fix this and go up – "

"No, just go in the shower," said Stefan hastily.  At Rash's 'what?' look he said, "You go on, I'll join you, I've just… got to set something up in our room. S a surprise," he added, his face and chest pinking up with embarrassment.

"O...kay," said Rash, giving Stefan a quizzical look even as he handed him his phone, wallet and keys.  He kissed Stefan quickly before he walked upstairs, taking his shoes off and leaving them outside the closed bedroom door before walking down the hall to the bathroom.

Stefan picked up Rash's shoes and slipped into their bedroom, putting them in their usual place before flicking on the bedside lamps, bathing the room in a warm, inviting glow.  He plugged both their phones in and put their wallets and keys on their bedside tables before he stripped to his underwear and socks, carefully closing the bedroom door behind him before walking down the hall to where the shower was already running.  He stripped off and joined Rash, kissing him before they washed each other with brisk but tender efficiency.

They hastily dried each other down and shrugged on their dressing gowns, walking down to their bedroom, Stefan stopping Rash before he went in.  "Close your eyes for a sec, _kochanie?"_

"Okay," said Rash, his tone somewhere between amusement and curiosity as Stefan opened the door and guided him in, hands on his shoulders.  He shivered slightly with pleasure as Stefan kissed the nape of his neck, whispering, "Okay – open your eyes."

Rash opened his eyes to see the room bathed in soft light from the lower wattage bulbs Stefan had bought and put in the lamps, the duvet turned back and the sheets scattered with crimson rose petals.  He drew in a deep breath, but otherwise was silent for so long that Stefan grew alarmed.

"Rash?" he ventured tentatively. "Did I… do something wrong?"

Rash gave a laugh that was more like a wet snort.  "I'm… a bit overcome," he said, his voice thick with emotion.  "You know that reality tv modelling thing where they all went like _that?"_   He mimed fanning at his eyes.  "That's… kinda where I am."

"Awww," said Stefan, wrapping his arms around Rash and hugging him from behind, pressing his cheek against Rash's.  "Um… sorry?"

 _"No!”_ exclaimed Rash.  "No.  I…" He swallowed and turned in Stefan's arms, meeting his gaze as he took a deep breath, his hands gripping Stefan's shoulders.  "I… had no idea I wanted something like this for us.  Until you did it for me."  He quirked an eyebrow at Stefan.  "Not that I want to sound tight-arsed, but I hope you didn't spend too much on these?"

"Nah, passed a florist and they were getting rid of their old stock, wouldn't have been able to sell them the next day, I got quite a bargain," Stefan said with a bashful grin.  "That's where I got the idea."

"Ohhhh," said Rash, nodding understandingly.  He wrapped his arms around Stefan's shoulders, drawing them even closer, resting his forehead against Stefan's.  "It's perfect," he whispered, before shifting and catching Stefan's parted lips with his own.  

Their kisses were slow at first, heavy, almost drowned with emotion as they stood there in the dim light, arms wrapped around each other, the only sound the slide of skin on skin, the faint rustle and drag of fabric and the wet smack of their lips as they slid and parted and met again, at first slowly, almost delicately, then with increasing force and passion as they kissed and kissed, their breathing increasing and faint moans coming out as exhalations.  Rash tugged Stefan backwards, kissing him fiercely as he pushed off first Stefan's dressing gown, then his own, Stefan guiding him as they fell across their bed, Rash sliding along the sheets and the scatter of rose petals, the faint scent of bruised roses mixing with their own as he pulled Stefan on top of him, wrapping his arms around him as he pulled his head down to kiss him again.  He moaned, sliding one leg against Stefan's and throwing his head back as Stefan nuzzled under his jaw.

He lifted his head as Stefan began to kiss his way down his body.  "Are you gonna? – _oh…"_ he moaned as Stefan's tongue traced the outline of his pectorals, the tip of his tongue first circling, then flicking over first one nipple, then the other.

"Well," said Stefan, rubbing his beard over Rash's pecs, making him choke with laughter, "it _is_ March 14 th."

"So it is," said Rash, his breath coming out in a shuddering sigh as Stefan began to kiss down his breastbone, his hands instinctively going to grip Stefan's shoulders, his fingers flexing with every movement of Stefan's lips and tongue, his breathing becoming heavier as Stefan kissed his way down his stomach.   

He chuckled suddenly as Stefan pushed his foreskin back solely with his tongue, snorting with laughter as Stefan's head popped up like a jack-in-the-box, an affronted expression on his face.  "What's so funny?"

"Nothing you're doing," Rash reassured him.  "I just remembered how you wanted to put a condom on with your mouth, that's all."

"And three days later we got to chuck them away," Stefan grinned back.  "You want to start trying again?"

"Why not?" said Rash.  "We might need to go on them again for whatever reason."

"Or just for a change," said Stefan.  "Especially if we get some fun ones."

"I'm not sure I want to know," sighed Rash, as Stefan grinned the grin that usually meant trouble, then bent his head again.

Rash's head slammed back onto the mattress, his hands grabbing the sheets, rose petals bruising and shredding beneath his fingers as Stefan took his erection deeper than he'd ever been able to go, his tongue massaging the underside as he breathed through his nose, his exhalations stirring the coarse black hair, making Rash chuckle even as his breath deepened to gasps when Stefan worked his way up his shaft, bathed the head with little cat-licks, then went down again.

By the third repetition Rash's head was rolling on the bed, his body slick with sweat, alternating between whimpering and breathing in shuddering gasps, interspersed with whispered endearments.  Stefan grinned as best he could with Rash's erection in his mouth, working up again and lapping repeatedly at the fluid beading from Rash's slit, waiting until Rash's eyes opened and fixed him with a desperate stare, before holding his gaze and plunging down, swallowing around him as he took him down as far as he could.

He eased his way up as Rash yelled and erupted, swallowing until Rash had finished coming, then kissing his way up Rash's body until Rash pulled him up and into his arms, kissing him deeply.

"Still amazed we _can_ do that," Stefan murmured as their lips separated.

"Know what you mean," said Rash, giving Stefan's mouth one more lick before rolling him over, grinning back at him as he, in turn, worked his way down Stefan's body, outlining his pectorals in lick-kisses, lapping at his nipples before pressing kisses down the soft pale skin of his belly, lick-kissing the shaft of his erection before taking it in his mouth, riding out Stefan's involuntary thrust before starting to work his way down.

After the third time it happened, however, he backed off, panting.  "Stef, you're gonna choke me!"

"Sorry, sorry," gasped Stefan, before grinning at Rash.  "If you _will_ be that good at it…"

Rash shook his head at Stefan even as he was unable to repress a smug smile of his own.  "Just because you really taught me…" Stefan looked unrepentant as Rash looked at his erection, eyes narrowed in calculation, then brightened.  "Idea," he explained at Stefan's puzzled look.  "Throw me a pillow, would you?"

"O… kay…" said Stefan as Rash knelt back, tucked the pillow between Stefan's thighs, and settled back down on it.  "What're you doing?"

"Wanna try something," said Rash.  "Red for stop, yellow if you want me to back off, green's all good, okay?"

"Okay," said Stefan, lifting himself up on to his elbows to watch, swallowing as Rash gripped his hips, holding them down.  A moment later it was his turn to slam down on the mattress, his hands flying out to grip whatever they could as Rash took him in his mouth.  _"Fuck!"_     

Rash began to suck, his fingers flexing on Stefan's hips, his eyes watchful as Stefan rolled his head on the mattress, mouthing _fuck… fuck…_ under his breath.  He worked his way back up, releasing the head of Stefan's erection from his mouth with a _pop_ as he asked, "Stef?  Good?"

"Huh?" asked Stefan dazedly.

"Is this _all right."_

"Yeah, yeah, keep going, green, green, don't stop – "

"I get the idea," said Rash as he opened his mouth, taking Stefan in again, grinning as best he could at Stefan's involuntary shout, breathing in time with Stefan's moans, gasps and whimpers, rolling his body with Stefan's thrusts until Stefan – without warning him as was his usual habit – gasped and came.  He swallowed as best he could, releasing Stefan's softening erection as Stefan pulled at his shoulders, dragging him up to snog him fiercely.

"Wow," gasped Stefan, once he was capable of forming words.  "God.  Fuck."

"You like, huh?" grinned Rash.

 _"Definitely_ discovered something there," said Stefan.  "You liked…?"

"I reckon I would have got off doing it if I hadn't come already," he said, raising his eyebrows and grinning in unison with Stefan.

"Mmm," said Stefan, kissing him again.  "We'll have to do that again."

"Sounds good," said Rash, smiling at Stefan's involuntary yawn.  "Yeah," he agreed, following suit then kissing Stefan as he chuckled, reaching down to replace the pillow and pull up the duvet.

"Shake out the petals?" asked Stefan as he helped arrange things.

"Nah, they're fine as they are," said Rash.  "No biggie if they stain."

"Yeah," agreed Stefan, smiling happily as they turned the lights off and settled into bed, pulling the duvet around themselves before they snuggled together.  "Mmm.  Thanks."

"Thank _you,"_ replied Rash sleepily.  "Have to do that again."

"Put it in the calendar when we wake up," said Stefan, already three-quarters of the way to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> [Steak and Blowjob Day](http://www.steakandbj.org/) or the alternative to Valentine's Day for men, is a thing that exists, as apparently Valentine's Day is set up for women and 'all men want is a steak and a blow job. No fancy dinners, no extravagant gifts. That's it.' Depending on your POV, it's either [outrageously sexist or an absolute hoot.](http://www.sheknows.com/community/love/whats-deal-steak-and-blow-job-day-anyway) To be fair, the context in which I first encountered it was when two people (one male one female) were offering it to the men in their lives. That, incidentally, is what Stefan is doing – he's taking Rash to dinner and planning on doing the deed - hence 'give it to me later'. However, Rash definitely wanted in on the action!
> 
> [Flat Iron Steak](http://flatironsteak.co.uk/) is a group of restaurants specialising in good cheap steak and delicious side dishes – definitely on my list of places to eat when I finally make the trip to London. IRL they'd probably have had to wait another hour for a table, but I didn't feel like writing them hanging around the bar for an hour, so I took some authorial licence. ;) The popcorn (since one of my beta readers queried it) is included as a complementary thing on the tables. I seem to recall it's cooked in beef dripping, or is that the chips?
> 
> Oh, and the rose petals in the bed? Rash and Stefan actually got together the day _after_ Valentine's Day, and in fact Valentine's Day didn't even register – it was the day Rash came home from the hospital after he got caught in the bomb blast, so Stefan basically spent the day in hover mode. Stefan basically decided to make up for lost time and combine a little of the two. One of my beta readers said 'absolutely Stefan would do it, he's a cheeseball' whereas my other beta reader couldn't quite see it, so I decided to make it due to the fact that Stefan happened on a florist selling off roses cheap and getting An Idea.
> 
> Green, yellow and red are of course the basic safewords in BDSM. They're pretty much as Rash explained them.


End file.
